The Fall of the House of Sonny: Part Six: Poor Milo
by Gillen1962
Summary: Death Comes to Port Charles. Sonny continues to break down. Jax makes his move. And A Baldwin returns home


The argument was giving Jason a headache. He regretted stopping at the Corinthos house to see how Sonny and Carly had made out in court before coming here to the Quartermaine mansion for a board vote. Sonny had left the house almost as soon as he arrived home and Carly thought that he needed a little space. Jason had brought her with him to the Q's. A decision he now also regretted. Carly was in the midst of a shouting match with Ned Quartermaine while her son Michael tried to explain the actions of the Q board and calm everyone down.

Jason understood what had happened. The shareholders at ELQ had voted to forbid any of the money from the company to be used in any way to help Sonny. They could cloud it in any language that they choose but in the long run that was what this boiled down to. And Jason knew it was directed at him.

He had been incarcerated and a letter he had placed on file with ELQ gave Sam his vote if he was in prison. She had voted with the rest of the Q's. Not that her vote mattered, they had a majority without him. He was not mad at her. He did not agree with her, but getting mad, not being angry, but being mad was an emotion that he could not muster. Mad was not a step on the way to angry, it was all or nothing for Jason.

He walked over to Sam.

"Jason I am sorry, I just felt it was best to protect the kids."

He nodded. "How you voted doesn't matter they had the votes beforehand."

His Mother Monica came up besides him. Monica was difficult for Jason to deal with. She loved him in the way that only a mother could, but while he now remembered parts of his past life, he remembered none of the emotions that went with the moments. Monica holding him as a baby in her arms, Monica walking him to his first day of school, Monica cheering louder then any one when he graduated high school, all of those moments, he remembered but the emotions that went with them were lost.

Still he mimicked emotion and Monica always loved him. But that love was different from the adoring Sam, or the steadfast Robin, or the needy Carly. Monica loved him like a mother. She would more than any other person die for him. She made her choices and her decisions based on what she thought, of as a mother was best for him. Her love was the pure emotional love that only a mother could show.

And so, her love puzzled Jason because, he could be a lover to Sam, a friend to Carly, steadfast to Robin, and so send back to them the love that they sent him. But he could not give Monica back the Mothers love she gave him.

One almost had to pity Jason for that. All children know that they cannot match their mother's love for them. That she and she alone loves them more than she loves herself. Jason was emotionally in just this one area no different then the rest of us. But while those with functional frontal lobes, simply learned to accept the love of a mother for what it was, even in some cases take it for granted, Jason was incapable of understanding that and so he had spent decades trying and failing to find a proper response to Monica's love.

Monica touched his arm. He smiled. "Jason please know we acted in what we felt was the best interest of the children."

He nodded. "I know, but I cannot stay here right now. You understand that?"

Monica nodded.

Jason turned to Sam "Are you coming?"

"Are you going to Sonny?"

"Yes."

Sam's voice cracked. "Jason, oh Jason I can't I just can't. I am so so sorry, but I can't any more with Sonny."

Jason nodded. He looked over at his twin brother Drew who stood leaning against the fireplace, watching the argument with a look that was not that dissimilar from Jason's own, an air of detachment and no small amount of amusement. Jason kissed Sam on top of the head. "We will work this out." He said to her because he knew that that was what she needed to hear.

He walked over to Drew.

"Jason"

"Drew"

The brothers separated by a space much further than the area between them, looked at each other.

"The people who blew up the warehouse are very dangerous." Jason said. "People died, more than any Sonny and I have ever let die before."

"Yes."

"Keep Sam and Danny here. Keep and eye on Elizabeth and Jake." It was not a request. Drew shared Jason's memories and so Jason knew that Drew would do this without his asking. He simply was saying it for the sake of saying it.

Drew nodded "Of course" Then he put his hand out to Jason. "While you are protecting Sonny, keep yourself safe as well."

"I will try."

Jason began to walk away, Drew called him "Jason?"

His brother turned around. "I cannot help you protect Sonny or his business. But if it is your back against the wall, you are my brother, I will be there."

"I know that."

Jason did not get into the argument between Carly, Michael and Ned instead he simply took her by the elbow and said. "Come on, what is done is done here, you have court about Joss, let's go."

He physically dragged Carly from the Q mansion.

Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer led Milo Giambetti into the holding room of the Port Charles Police Department. The young man looked confused and not a little scared.

"I'm sorry Detectives, like I said back at my apartment I really do not know what this is all about?"

Chase smiled. "Milo, we are just trying to understand why your business card was found at a crime scene. You have any ideas?"

Milo shook his head. He supposed deep down that his brother Max may have dropped it, but that seemed sloppy for Max. "No, I really do not."

The door opened and District Attorney Robert Scorpio came in. "Milo, right?"

"Yes."

"Never really liked the stuff. I was always an Ovaltine kind of guy." Robert replied. Milo looked puzzled.

Robert ignored him for a moment and turned instead to Valerie. "Spencer, nice to finally meet you, your Uncle is an old mate of mine."

"Good to meet you as well Sir"

Robert looked at her and there was a little sadness in his eyes. "I'm going to need a Spencer I can trust, are you her?"

"Yessir."

Chase and Spencer looked at each other puzzled.

Robert turned back to Milo. "I just came from visiting Dante."

The Detectives were as surprised as Milo to hear this.

"How is he Sir." Milo said politely.

"He is doing better." Robert said. "You know what he told me Milo?"

"No Sir."

"He told me quite a bit actually. He is worried about his father's mental health."

"Sonny?"

"Yes, he was very upset by the current news, and how that must be affecting Sonny."

"Current news?"

The three law enforcement agents looked at each other. Chase spoke. "Milo have you read the newspaper or seen the news?"

"Nah I never do that stuff. It is a distraction from my work out routine, normally Epiphany tells me if there is anything important going but she has been out of town visiting family the last few days."

"And she didn't text you?"

"Yeah but we were talking about how much we missed each other, you know stuff like that."

Valerie smiled. "And your brother?"

'I go days without speaking to him. Sometimes he is busy doing stuff for Mr. C"

"Stuff like what Milo?" Robert asked.

Milo began to speak and then stopped. "Sorry sir, I can't answer that without my lawyer here."

Chase shook his head. "Do you know a man named Fredo Mastercola."

"Didn't he win the world Iron man Competition in 1967?"

"I doubt it" Robert sighed.

He motioned to the Detectives to follow him outside.

"This goon knows less then a Kola Bear drunk on Fosters" He said.

"Agreed" responded Valerie.

"Cut him loose. Then the two of you meet the Mayor and the Commissioner and I in her office in an hour."

Mayor Laura Webber was not looking forward to this conversation. She was she had to admit still embarrassed with how she had treated Scotty's son Franco. She who had spent a lifetime married to Luke Spencer had jumped to conclusions and judged Franco on his past during the problems with Ryan. She was annoyed with herself of that. People in power and authority jumping to conclusions about Luke had caused them no end of trouble over the years. She had apologized and he had been gracious in excepting that apology, but she still felt bad.

She knocked tentatively on the door of the art therapy room at General Hospital. "Franco, hi, do you have a minute."

Franco had been staring at the beginning of a portrait on a canvas. A photo was perched on a small table nearby.

He turned and smiled at Laura. "Of course, Madame Mayor for you anytime."

Laura saw the painting and her mind drifted from what she was there for. "Oh, my that is lovely. That is Karen isn't it?"

Franco nodded. "Yes, I found an old picture of her in a file here at GH and…." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled shyly. "I thought that maybe Scotty, my father might like it."

"A painting of his daughter painted by his son." Laura's voice cracked a little. "I have known Scotty Baldwin since I was teenager and let me tell you something, this will be such a treasured gift for him."

Franco smiled. "Thank you." He sat on his painting stool and said. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to chat with me about Jason?"

"Morgan?"

"Yes."

"Why and why me?"

Laura explained briefly the plan she and the Scorpio brothers had come up with to deal with the Sonny problem. When she was done Franco shifted his neck awkwardly.

"Mayor, I, you know I want to help, and God Knows that I want to put and end to Sonny, but I am just not sure there is anything I can add. "

"You know Jason Morgan very well, it a very different way then Drew Cain does."

Franco nodded. "Yes, I know how to get under his skin. I know how to annoy him. I am not sure this is a case where annoying him pays off. Jason becomes increasingly dangerous the more frustrated he becomes. Instinctually he likes things to stay simple. The less simple they are the more he is likely to act out"

"And do you think he would find this situation to be simple?"

This was the last case Judge Walker wanted to hear today. After the debacle of this morning, this case, basically a follow up, was if anything more stressful.

Once again Nora Buchannan was representing the plaintiff, in this case Jaspar Jacks and Henry Rodi was there for Carly Corinthos. The Judge was pleased to see that her loathsome husband was not with her. Instead the known hitman for Sonny's mob Jason Morgan stood by her side. If this was meant to intimidate me the Judge thought, they are barking up the wrong tree.

He had spent the better part of an hour talking privately with Josslyn Jacks, he and a representative from Child and Family Services had spoken at length with the young lady. He felt bad for her. She clearly loved both her parents deeply and had grown use to amicable relations between them. Her first crush had recently died, and she was still dealing with her loss.

That made her vulnerable.

The Judge looked out over the courtroom.

"I have spoken extensively with young Miss Jacks" He looked at Carly and Jax and said. "You both should be proud. She is a fine young woman.'

He looked through some papers. "Mr. Jacks, I understand your concerns with the current living arrangements for your daughter. While we have no conclusive evidence that Mr. Corinthos is a danger to her, his outburst this morning in this court have led me to have grave doubts. Still Josslyn is happy in the current situation."

Nora began to say something then changed her mind.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I understand, if I do not agree with your loyalty to your husband. But you have to see Mr. Jacks' concerns with this matter."

Carly shook her head no but said nothing.

"This is what we are going to do." The Judge said. "I am not inclined to change custody on any permanent bases over this. However, if Mrs. Corinthos resides in a household with Mr. Corinthos, and he has not taken the sexual harassment and anger management workshops that this court order this morning, then I am reluctant to allow Josslyn to remain there. Therefor I am granting Mr. Jacks, what I am calling an 'extended in home visitation period.' That period will begin immediately and will end under one of two conditions, either Mrs. Corinthos establishes a residence away from Mr. Corinthos, and shows this court her seriousness in that matter, or Mr. Corinthos completes the programs that we have mandated."

Carly said "No" loudly, but Jason tighten his grip on her arm, and she went silent again.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I know this is difficult for you but please understand that I think it is best for your daughter. Mr. Jacks, you are to make your home and Josslyn available for visitation with Mrs. Corinthos at any time she wants within the child's schools schedule, as long as she does not bring the child around Mr. Corinthos."

"Of course, your honor." Jacks replied.

"This whole thing has made me very sad. You two have done an exemplary job in co-parenting. Let's hope that Mr. Corinthos sees this, gets the help he needs, and we can all get back on track" Walker banged his gavel and dismissed the court.

Moments later outside the court room Josslyn sat between Jax and Carly on a bench. "I love you both so much. This is so hard. "She looked at Jax. "I love Sonny too Dad, I know they say he did wrong, but he loves me."

Jax looked at Carly. "I know that honey. I have no doubt that Sonny loves you as much as he loves Michael and Dante, Kristina and Avery. I do not doubt that. Sonny would die for you. But right now, I think Sonny needs to get some help. I am not doing anything I am doing to destroy Sonny, everything I am doing is to make him get some help."

Carly smiled. "Jax and I have had disagreements before when it comes to you and we worked them out. We will this time too. I mean this, this is easy compared to the juggling we had to do when your Dad lived in Australia."

Josslyn laughed. "Yeah but then I got to fly first class back and forth."

Jax and Carly smiled. They were pleased their daughter was going to be alright. Jax saw Olivia approaching before Carly did and said.

"Joss can you do me a big favor? Can you go with Nora down to Kelly's and wait for me there? I have promised her a Kelly's BLT before she heads back to Landview."

"I hear they are awesome" Nora said as the girl came over to her.

"I will join you in a minute" Jax said.

As soon as Josslyn was out of ear shot Olivia said. "Did this son of a bitch tell you what he did?"

Franco looked at Laura trying to figure out what to say regarding Jason. He was at a loss, he had for the most part put his obsession with Jason aside, as he had so much of that part of his life.

"I don't think he will find it complicated. He will take his lead from how Sonny deals with it. If Sonny gets help, then Jason will support that, if Sonny fight back then Jason will fight. I wish I could help you more, but…"

"But?" Laura said kindly.

"But Truthfully I am having a hard-enough time dealing with this myself. I never knew Karen, I should have. But I didn't and to hear she suffered some of the same things I did has been very hard. "

"And I just made it worse I am so Sorry Franco."

'No, it is okay. I will be fine."

Laura took Franco's hand. "Yes, you will because you have Liz and the boys and a lot of people who have come to love you."

She pulled Franco into a hug who awkwardly as ever returned it. "I have to get to a meeting. But you should call Kevin."

He smiled "Yeah I know. I will"

"Today"

"Yes, Madame Mayor"

He watched Laura leave then turned back to his painting. Why was this hitting him so hard. As he said he had never known Karen, but this whole situation was eating at his mind.

He picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's extension. "Doc, it's your favorite reformed serial killer, No, who the hell is Diego?"

Michael Quartermaine sat in the living room of the Q mansion doublechecking the paperwork from that mornings meeting.

He had hated having a fight with his mother. Hated doing what he was doing to Sonny, but he knew that this was the best course for both.

It had been he realized this way since he got out of prison. Slowly, he had become the parent to his parents. Carly and Sonny were both so high maintenance that they needed almost constant care and supervision. Jason had filled that role for years, but Michael could see that after five years away the job of gatekeeper for his parents had begun to wear on Jason. More and more it was on him

This was just the latest step. Sonny needed help. There just was no way around it. The years of denying what had happened with Karen Wexler, had Michael was sure shaped so many of the bad decisions that Sonny had made. His determination to see himself as this good man who protects and avenges his family had led time and time again to danger to them all.

Maybe if Sonny had not worked so hard to cover up his errors in dealing with Karen, he would not have worked so hard to cover up Michael's "error" of killing Claudia. Michael knew now what he did not know then, that if he had confessed in the first place, under the circumstances he would have gotten probation. Not prison and if he had not gone to prison then he would not have been beaten and raped.

It was not like he blamed Sonny. It was just the reality of it. Sonny had begun making bad choices way back with Karen and had carried them forward.

It had cost his birth father his life. Yes, AJ and Ava had been in a fight when Sonny walked in. yes AJ had his hands-on Ava's neck. But Sonny, a crack shot made the choice, instead of firing a warning shot. Instead of shooting AJ in the leg. He shot to kill. And Michael's father died. A bad choice by Sonny

The cycle had to end. And Michael knew he had to be the one to do it.

Michael signed his name to the last page of the document and sat back in the chair. At that moment his Uncle Drew entered the room.

"Ah Michael just the man I was looking for, Scout want to play lawn dart and I have no idea where we keep them, or how to play"

Michael smiled. "The lawn darts are in the boat house, and I am not sure any one really knows how to play."

Drew sat down next to Michael "How are you doing?"

Michael shrugged.

"Michael you di the right thing. I know that it was not easy, but it was the right thing."

Michael smiled at Drew. "I know it was just so hard. They are good parents they love me, but they can be so hardheaded at times. I just wish there was away to save them from themselves."

Mac Scorpio stepped into the Quartermaine living room. "I think I may have a way, but I am going to need to borrow Drew for a bit to do it."

Olivia had quickly explained to Carly what Jax had done at the hotel.

"What? Why? What the hell are you thinking Jax?"

"I am thinking that I am not going to let you pour money from our daughters' legacy into rebuilding Sonny's empire."

Carly scoffed. "Well you are out of luck. I won't sell You still have to pay us for everything you booked, you still have to show up for your dinner reservations."

Jax flashed his award wining smile. "Yes. I have investigated letting some of the Kids from Port Charles university use the rooms. They won't be ordering room service, or using the wet bars, they won't be booking the spa, they won't be upgrading from the breakfast bar. They will however have a good time in the rooms, college kids can be so messy, they will of course eat their way through the free portion of the breakfast buffet and splash around in the pool, they likely will order lots and lots of fast food, Uber eats will be a frequent visitor. As to the conference and meetings rooms. They will not be renting tables, or using the caterer, or the electric or any of the other upcharges. And as to the reservations, those same college kids will alternately order the cheapest thing on the menu or treat the dining area like a frat party. The problem is your cook will never know which night which is. The hotel runs on its reputation and its extras Carly and the Metro Court will be ruined on both ends."

"Damn you. How can you do this to Joss?"

"How can you? If you pour Metro Court Money into Sonny's businesses, then sooner or later the feds will get him under the RICO act and seize the whole hotel. Joss loses everything."

"I will never sell." Carly stated flatly.

Jax looked at Olivia "How about you Olivia are you willing to risk a prison sentence under RICO, as Carly funnels cash into Sonny's coffers?"

Carly laughed. "Even if Liv sold you would own half of a hotel you are bankrupting?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Not me. I would have Michael buy Olivia's half. "

"And have him lose money?"

"We discussed it; it would prevent you from giving Sonny the money. But here's the deal. You both sell the whole thing to me. And you go ahead give that Money to Sonny if you want."

Carly looked surprised. "What's the catch?"

Jax smiled. "Look once you have. cash I can't stop either of you from doing what you want with it. But truth is Carly, you will need to upkeep your house, pay your security detail, cover legal fees and just live day to day in the style you are accustomed to. How else is Sonny going to make money? The five families are shutting him down all around you. "

"I hate you." Carly said.

"No, you don't "Jax smiled again. "Carly you know I am right. I am saving you from yourself."

He turned to Olivia "So are you selling?"

Olivia looked at Carly and shook her head. "I am sorry Carly, but Ned and I have been talking. I have Leo to think of and Dante to protect, I can't let Sonny's problems destroy all that."

Carly stomped off a few feet angry.

Olivia turned to Jax. "I stay on as Manager, I run day to day."

Jax nodded. "At a good salary. If there is a hotel to run. "

He walked over to Carly "And?"

"Joss" Carly said. "Not Michael, Joss, my half of the hotel goes to Joss, Olivia votes her shares till she is of age."

Jax nodded. "Done. My attorney will have the paperwork by the morning."

Carly took a deep long breath "Get away from me now Jax. Just get far away."

"Carly?"

"NOW!"

Robert Scorpio and Chase and Spencer were waiting in the conference room of the Mayor's Office when Mayor Webber entered. All three stood to greet her.

Robert smiled. "Hello luv, you doing okay?'

She looked at her old friend. "I have had better Robert. I spent most of the morning on the phone with the families of the victims of the warehouse fire. When we are done here, I am heading to General Hospital to visit the ones still being treated there, and then tonight the wakes and funerals begin. "

She sat down indicating that the others should do so as well. Robert shook his head sadly. "I am sorry Madame Mayor, that is not a part of your job that I envy at all. "

Laura nodded and changed the subject. "Have you brought the Detectives up to speed?"

"Yes ma'am "Said Chase.

"Detectives, while we are dealing with Sonny, I do not want us to at any point be neglecting the other side in this gang war. Do you have any leads there?"

"It is our best assumption that Fredo Mastercola, the man who was killed on the docks was somehow responsible for the warehouse fire." Valerie said.

"Alone?"

"Unlikely."

"And do we have any leads on who killed him?"

The Detectives looked at Scorpio who waved a hand for one of them to answer. Chase spoke. "We brought Milo Giambetti, in for questioning but that went nowhere."

Laura smiled. "I am sure it didn't that boy could not intentionally harm a fly."

"Still it means that some one from Sonny's Organization fired the shot." Said Chase

"Which we knew anyway" Police Commissioner Scorpio said entering the room with Drew Cain right behind him.

"Drew" Laura said kindly. "I am so glad you have agreed to help."

"I have agreed to hear this out Madame Mayor. I am not really sure what help I can be."

"We are still waiting on Anna." Laura commented. She turned to Robert "How did it do with Dante?"

Robert nods. "Well, he understands the situation and agrees that it is time for Sonny to retire from the business no matter what the consequences for Port Charles."

"And did he know anything helpful?" Mac Asked.

"No, you know his Father kept him at arms late concerning the business. "Robert paused then added. "However, he did say that he would admit in court that he had perjured himself when he said Sonny had not shot him."

"Just the very threat of that should be something that makes Sonny take notice." Laura commented. "Not only would he go to prison for shooting Dante but there is a chance that Dante would go to jail for perjury and he would certainly lose his badge."

She turned to Drew. "You see what we are doing here right?"

He nodded. "I agree that Sonny needs help I was just talking to Michael about it, but I am not sure that I can be of any assistance."

"But you know everything that Morgan knows."

"Which means that up until two years ago when Jason returned, I can tell you about shipments and payoffs, but truthfully not much more. I do not know if it is enough to make Sonny take an early retirement."

As Drew finishes his statement the door opens and Anna steps in. "No, but tomorrow morning's paper should."

"What luv" Robert asked

"I just left Molly. Earlier she had given me aa list of girls who worked at the Paradise Lounge. I tracked down several them, three of them so far, were underage, and all three were given drugs by Sonny. They are grown women now and are going on the record with Molly as we speak. It will be a headline in Peter's paper tomorrow. "

Laura sighed. "Well that is it than Sonny is finished."

Lucy Coe and Scotty Baldwin stood by the elevator bank at General Hospital.

"Did Franco say why he wanted to see you" Lucy asked Scott.

"Nah" He said to meet him here and that he had a surprise for me.

Lucy clapped her hands gleefully "Oh I love surprises"

From around the corner stepped Captain Serena Baldwin "Well then Mom, you are having a big one today"

"Serena" Both Lucy and Scott said with pure delight. They hugged their daughter tightly.

"Wait wait, are you the surprise that Franco had me come here for?" Scotty said. "Where is he?"

Serena laughed. "No, my Big, previously unknown brother, had nothing to do with this Dad."

"So, then you are on leave." Lucy said. "Wonderful I will schedule a spa day for tomorrow and we…"

"Serena cut her off. "You have plenty of time for a spa day Mom, I've been transferred to Fort Drum, I'm home."

The trio hug again. Then Scotty said, "Why the transfer?"

Serena stepped away from the hug and looks at her father. "I am prosecuting an international terrorist accused of treason and the case was transferred back here stateside. I arrived with my prisoner just a few hours ago,"

"OH, an international terrorist how exciting." Lucy said. "Nail the bastard."

Serena smiled weakly at her mother. "Well I am going to try but it will not be easy. Now that we are back stateside, he has requested a very good attorney."

"Ahh, ain't no body better than you honey," Scotty said. "well except me."

"That is who he has requested Dad."

"Me?"

"You."

Sonny Corinthos pounds a punching bag at his boxing gym. Dev holds the bag for him. He is lost in the punching, in the sweat of the work out, in the ability to just forget. His phone rings,

"Carly" He says as he answers. "What? Jax did What I 'll kill him I will kill that son of a bitch once and for all" He throws the phone across the gym.

In a rage Sonny begins to destroy the equipment around the gym. Dev steps forward "Sonny Stop"

Sonny whirls on him grabbing him by the collar. He shakes the boy then pushes him back. Dev takes a step and Sonny lets fly with a right hook. The boy falls to the floor holding his arms above his head.

"Please Sonny no…Please don't hurt me."

Sonny steps back he stares at Dev. The boy fades away and is replaced by Stone.

"But Sonny you said you never hit me."

Sonny falls to his knees and screams.

Milo was in the middle of his mid-afternoon work out when his doorbell rang. He looked through the peep hole and saw a man talking on a cell phone.

He opened the door just as the man hung up, he heard the man say "Hurry he is bleeding badly, yes hurry"

"What"

Marijain Shehu slipped his knife into Milo just below his fourth rib. Blood immediately gurgled from the young man's mouth

He staggered back and fell.

Shehu knelt beside him. "I am so very sorry young man; you have been horribly played and used in this little drama."

"Why? "Milo chokes out.

"I need to get a message to Sonny that he will listen too. The wound I gave you will kill you, there is nothing that can be done for that, if you do not bleed out into your own intestine , the poison on the tip of the blade will infect your blood so much that even a total transfusion will not help. But you still have several hours before you pass."

"Why?" Milo asked again weakly

"I am going to make you an offer. If you deliver the message to Sonny that I am going to tell you word for word, then I will spare your brother in the hostilities to come. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good: Tell Sonny that the Albanian now runs Port Charles. Tell him to step down quietly and quickly. Tell him he has three days to pack up his entire operation and leave town. Tell him if he does not than Kristina is next, followed by his grandson, his two sons, the mothers of his children and that stumbling zombie that is at his side. Tell him they will all die. Tell him that I am not him. I do not pretend to be a good man. Tell him it is over,"

Milo's eyes glazed.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes"

Shehu leaves as sirens are heard in the distance. He stepped out of the apartment took the knife and wiped it down, then throws it back into the room. He turned once again to Milo who lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Again, I am sorry young man, no hard feelings, it is just business."


End file.
